The invention relates to a process for producing regenerated cellulose fibers, in which viscose is mixed with a dispersion of particles of a flame-retardant solid in a dispersant at a specific quantitative ratio, and the mixture resulting thereby is wet-spun in accordance with specific spinning parameters, as well as to a regenerated cellulose fiber in particular produced by this process, as well as to additional processes for manufacturing regenerated cellulose fibers, in particular in the form of multifilaments as well as to multi-filament yarns and textile fabrics made from them (in particular according to ISO 11612.)
Processes for producing flame-resistant regenerated cellulose fibers are known from prior art but losses in strength frequently occur in them.